Emblems have been widely used to apply a variety of designs, patterns, numerals, names and logos onto many different types of substrates. Emblems have found particular use on sports jerseys, jackets and the like. Design emblems incorporating trademark indicia or licensed characters have also become increasingly popular.
To add to the design characteristics or trademark indicia of an emblem, prior art techniques have disclosed methods for embossing a desired lettering or design pattern onto an emblem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,783 discloses a method for heat-embossing a synthetic woven material by use of a heat-resistant distortable intermediate material between the heat-embossing die and the target material that is subject to high adhesive properties when melted during the embossing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,031 relates to a method for embossing and decorating a thermoplastic velvet-like fabric. In the '031 patent, a transfer sheet supporting a thermally-activated decoration is simultaneously passed with a fabric between two rolls which are under pressure with respect to each other. At least one of the rolls is engraved so as to cause embossing of the fabric. The passing of the fabric and transfer sheet between the rolls is carried out at a temperature sufficient to activate the decoration and allow the transfer of the decoration to the embossed portions of the fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,278 directed to thermo-imprinting of one or more surfaces, uses a heat-transfer cover and a release layer pigmented, low molecular weight polyolefin. The imprint is made by bringing the transfer layer into contact with the surface of an object while applying heat.
One significant problem with the prior art methods for emblem impressing is that such methods require tooling a die with the desired impression and then impressing the emblem with the die. For each individual pattern that is desired, a separate die must then be manufactured that is configured in the shape of the desired impression or design. Such a method of impressing an emblem is both time consuming and very expensive. Moreover, since a die must be re-tooled for each new design or logo, this embossing technique can only be utilized for large scale production. In many instances, smaller custom orders for impressed emblems would not be able to afford the cost associated with custom tooling a die.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to facilitate the production and use of impressed emblems. A related object is to reduce the cost of producing suitable impressed emblems and reduce the amount of materials required in conjunction with this method.
An additional object of the present invention is the provision of a method for simultaneously impressing an emblem with a desired pattern, and heat-fusing the emblem in position on the surface of a substrate, wherein the method utilizes conventional apparatus and is relatively simple and cost-effective.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of impressing an emblem without impairing or damaging the underlying substrate.
One more object of this invention is to facilitate marking fabrics with trademark indicia in a manner that is aesthetically pleasing and cost effective.
A final object of the present invention is to produce an impressed emblem without requiring the expensive step of tooling a die to serve as the transfer technique for the impressed pattern.
In carrying out the above objects of the invention, a cover sheet for impressing a pattern on the surface of an emblem is disclosed which includes a cover sheet having a base layer and a release coating thereon, wherein the release coating exhibits an impression complementing the desired pattern, such that when the coating is placed in registry with an emblem and heat and pressure are applied on the cover sheet toward the emblem, the desired pattern is formed on the emblem.
This invention further provides an impressed emblem including an emblem having an upper thermoplastic layer and a lower adhesive layer; a cover sheet having a base layer and a release coating thereon, wherein the coating exhibits an impression complementing the desired pattern; and the upper thermoplastic layer and the release coating being placed into mating engagement with one another such that upon the application of heat and pressure on the cover sheet and toward the emblem, the upper thermoplastic layer is-impressed with the desired pattern.
The present invention further discloses a method of impressing a desired pattern to an emblem and a method for impressing a desired pattern to an emblem during simultaneous attachment of the emblem to a substrate. In a preferred embodiment the surface of the emblem is embossed or debossed slightly to form indicia, such as a trademark or the like, which is legible within about four feet of a viewer, but not substantially therebeyond. This enables a sports numeral, for example, appearing on a sports jersey to be identified with a trademark or other message which does not detract from the principle identifying function of the numeral.
This thermal impressing method preferably utilizes a cover sheet, the cover sheet is made up of a base layer with a release coating applied thereon. The cover sheet has an impression complementing the desired pattern. The impression can consist of raised surfaces or engraved, grooved or rigid surfaces. To create the impressed emblem, the release coating is matingly applied to the emblem, such that, upon application of heat and pressure on the cover sheet and toward the emblem, the emblem becomes impressed with the desired pattern. In one embodiment, the same application of heat and pressure used to bring about the impressing, is simultaneously used to adhere the emblem onto a desired substrate. With this method, the emblem is impressed and adhered to an underlying substrate, in one step.